1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to sinks, and more particularly to undermount sinks with enhanced functionality.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional undermount sink 10 is illustrated in FIG. 1, which shows a basin 12 mounted directly to the underside of a countertop 14 such that no portion of the basin 12 extends to the upper surface of the countertop 14. A conventional faucet 16 with controls for turning on the faucet 16 and adjusting water temperature is also shown mounted to the countertop 14 in a position to discharge water into the basin 12 in a generally downward direction. This type of sink arrangement provides a substantially flat working surface in the area immediately adjacent the sink and eliminates a sink interface that would otherwise be present on the surface of the countertop 14 where food particles or other debris can collect. The presence of the faucet 16 on the surface of the countertop 14, however, can create various shortcomings. For example, the interface between the faucet 16 and the countertop 14 provides areas where debris and grime may collect. The faucet 16 can also serve as an obstruction to various culinary activities. Still further, manipulating the controls of the faucet 12 can lead to unsanitary conditions around the sink 10.